Demon Instincts
by voicelikeabell
Summary: Ok this is a side story to 'Melting a Heart of Ice' its a lemon, so beware if you dont like! R&R!
1. Mating season

Hey people! Now I'm gonna be daring right now.............and write a lemon! YES A LEMON! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! ^^;;; ok this chapyer isn't a lemon...but their will be one in the future.  
  
Ok, even though I haven't finished 'Melting a Heart of Ice' I'm kinda writing a side story to it ^^;; this isn't part of the story cuz the rating for MAGOI is pg-13. So if your confused, go read Melting a Heart of Ice, and find out a little about our pairing Hiei/Natalie!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own the plot. Nothing more ^__^  
  
~*~  
  
"Urameshi! Look out behind you!" Yusuke turned and dodged as a burst of energy flew past his head. "Whoa" he turned to face his opponent, who was grinning seductively. He turned to Kuwabara, his fighting companion, and they both attacked the demon with their strongest attacks.  
  
"Shot gun!" Yusuke screamed, his fist outstretched before him. The clever Youkai flipped to the left, and prepared to fend off the next blow that was sure to come. "Sword get longer!" Kuwabara's spirit sword stretched, and was close to hitting its target, but missed as she jumped and flitted off. She appeared above Yusuke's head, and came down her long claws visible.  
  
"Hiei, don't you think we should assist them?" Kurama asked, concern in his voice. He, Natalie and Hiei were sitting on a brick wall, opposite of the field where their two team mates were fighting a neko Youkai. She had addressed her self as Suka, and had proved to be a formidable opponent.  
  
Her golden eyes shined, as she brushed her long raven hair behind her. She got into a fighting stance, and ran toward the two weary teens. Her claws glowed gold as she scratched Yusuke's cheek, leaving four bloody marks behind her.  
  
"No, I think they can handle this on their own." Hiei finally replied. "Then again, maybe they can't beat her, but it's still very amusing to watch them try." He smirked that ever present smirk of his. Kurama rolled his eyes. "Wow, what a wonderful friend you are Hiei" he muttered sarcastically. "Their out of practice" Natalie finally spoke. "It shouldn't take them THIS long to defeat her. I mean really, she's only a neko!"  
  
"And a girl at that" Hiei added. Natalie sent him a death glare. "What was that Hiei!?" Hiei pulled one of his legs up to his chest, and rested back on his elbows. "Nothing, all I meant was, if it was any one of US fighting, she would be dead by now. It is a know fact that female demons are weaker that males, so she is weak prey to the strong ones of our race" Kurama and Natalie stared at him in disbelief. "Kami, Hiei could you be any more conceited?! We have had this argument countless times; you and I both know for a fact that Natalie is an upper A class demon, therefore she is very strong!"  
  
"Thank you Kurama, for your comments-" Natalie started. Kurama gave her one of his famous smiles. "BUT, for future reference, keep in mind, that I can fight my own battles! Whether they are physical OR verbal!" Kurama shrunk down three sizes. "As for you Hiei, I'll-" Hiei cut her off, "I never said I was talking about you gaki! I was referring to other demons of the female species." She stared at him, her puzzlement obvious.  
  
'He wasn't insulting me? That's a first. I can never tell with Hiei, he masks all emotions he might be feeling, so It's almost impossible to understand him. "Hey...wait a minute! I'm not a brat!" she whined. Hiei gave her something in between a smirk, and as seductive smile. She felt a fluttering in her chest, and quickly turned away, trying to hide her reddened cheeks. "Baka"  
  
As all this was said, Kurama stared on in sheer curiosity. 'Is it possible that Hiei might like Natalie a little? Well, they DO have a lot in common...they would make a good couple, but their both way to stubborn to admit how they feel. Guess I'll have to help them out a little..' the former Youko thief smiled evilly, as a plan formulated in his mind.  
  
"OK, I'm getting sick of this!" Yusuke voiced, his anger obvious in the way he held his arms up. His left hand grabbed his right fist, his index finger out, in a gun like position. A blue aura surrounded his slim figure as he powered up. "SPIRIT GUN!!" he screamed. A bullet of cerulean colored energy shot from his finger, and hit Suka right in the stomach. She flew back a few feet, and strait into a tree. Her lithe form slid to the ground and lay motionless.  
  
"Took them long enough..." Hiei muttered, as he, Kurama, and Natalie jumped down from their spot on the wall. As they headed toward their friends, they could see they were both holding their sides, gasping for air. "Ok....so why did that girl attack me? What did she want? I didn't recognize her.....so their was no way that she could be looking for REVENGE..." Yusuke wondered.  
  
The sun was slowly starting to sink in a blood red sky, and moon could be seen faintly. "Well, well, well, it appears it is that time of year once more" Kurama whispered, his eyes cast upward at the moon. "What? What time of year is it?" Kuwabara asked, regaining his composure and standing up. "Do you see how he sky is a red color as the sun sets? And how the moon is so bright and full? It is late spring. It is mating season for demons." Kurama answered.  
  
"Demon mating season? But this is the Ningenkai, so why does that matter?" Yusuke questioned, not sure of what he meant. Kurama smiled lightly, "Well, You have never met Suka, correct?" Yusuke nodded. "The reason Suka probably attacked you, was because she wanted you to be her mate."  
  
Yusuke's face fell. "H-her mate? But she didn't even KNOW me! Why would she want to screw me?"  
  
Kurama grinned. "Well Yusuke, you are a very powerful demon, fairly attractive, you would be a good father to her children. You could protect them, and provide for them. The reason why she attacked Kuwabara was because she thought that he ALSO wanted you, and was trying to claim you for her own" Hiei and Natalie snickered as they saw the perplexed looks on the Yusuke and Kuwabara's faces.  
  
"Ewww that's gross!" Kuwabara shivered. "The thought of me screwing Urameshi is just sickening...." "WELL THEN DON'T THINK OF IT BAKA!" Yusuke screamed, whacking the other in the head.  
  
Kurama sighed, drawing the others attention. "I'm so glad I am no longer a demon....and soul is in this human form......when I was still a demon living in the Makai, and it was mating season, I took many mates.......none of which I ever saw again......."  
  
Yusuke laughed, "Ha, Kurama's a player!" "Well at least I could get some..." Kurama retorted. That shut Yusuke up. "Besides, even I was still a demon, you wouldn't have to worry about me. I have learned from my mistakes.....But we SHOULD worry about Hiei and Natalie" they all turned to them. "THEY are demons, so they will be affected by the moon."  
  
"How can they be affected by the moon?" Kuwabara and Yusuke asked in usion. Kurama smirked, almost evilly. "They will both go into heat most likely. Their hormones will be raging, craving for sexual pleasure. It is inevitable, it happens to all demons. And it effects younger demons the most.....we do not know Natalie and Hiei's actual age, but I can tell they are younger then me, and I'm over 300"  
  
"Hey! Do you think you can stop acting like we aren't here!? We CAN hear you ya know!" Natalie asked, her anger evident in her voice.  
  
"Yes Kurama, your going to make a fool out of your self. True, I probably am younger than you, but I have never let my self succumb to the heat of mating season. I, unlike you, can control my self."  
  
"Yea, same here ya old fart! I don't want or need a mate, so just stop talking about it!" Natalie added, crossing her arms.  
  
Kurama frowned. "Youngsters should respect their elders." "Oh my God, please stop. You sound like grandma!" Yusuke shouted, referring to Genkai.  
  
"Yea, I really don't care about all this demon mating crap, cause I'm not a demon. As long as Hiei and Natalie don't screwing each other where people can see, I'm good" Kuwabara laughed, trying to change the subject.  
  
Natalie and Hiei sent him a death glare. "Like I would actually take HIEI as my mate! Jeesh, he isn't worthy of me" Natalie scowled.  
  
"Ooh, shot DOWN!" Yusuke whispered to Kurama who laughed.  
  
Hiei blushed slightly. "Hn. You wish wench. I don't think you'll EVER find a mate with an attitude like you have! And anyway, YOU would never be worthy enough to bear my children. Not that I want any, of course....."  
  
Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara laughed as they saw Natalie turn red. "Well you know what I think? I think-" Kurama cut her off. "Children, its getting late, and dark, lets call it a night and go home"  
  
"Hn" Natalie responded and started walking away.  
  
Kurama sighed. Why did his house mate have to be so stubborn? 'Kami......I should be getting paid to do this.....'  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara bid them farewell, and started walking in the other direction, where their houses were. Hiei stood next to Kurama, and they started to head back to the red heads house, Natalie walking a few feet ahead of them.  
  
'Hn' Hiei thought as they walked. 'Baka kitsune, thinking I would ACTUALLY take Natalie as my mate.....what a dumb idea.....she's not even cute......' he looked ahead of him, and saw that Natalie had her arms crossed in front of her, her hips swaying too and fro as she walked. Keiko and her had gone shopping one day (even after much protest from Natalie) and they had bought the demon girl some clothes. At the moment she was wearing a light pink t- shirt with a black koneko on the front, and tight, tight dark blue jeans. Tight clothes, that clung to her body, and showed off all her curves perfectly. And even showing a little skin in the front.....showing where she had gotten her belly button pierced. Clothes, that made her look incredibly sexy.  
  
'What am I thinking?!' Hiei screamed inside. 'Thinking of her that way.....even looking at her......hn. What ever happened to 'I can control my urges'?' he cast his eyes downward, a pinkish tint lighting his face. He looked up a little, trying to get one more glance at her. She had stopped walking, and had faced them, hands on hips. Her shirt had a slit in the top, showing a bit of cleavage. The shirt really was clinging to her, and seemed to be riding up the more he looked at her. 'Damn you Keiko.......why did you buy her all those skimpy clothes?'  
  
"Would you two pick up the pace? It's getting hilly out here, and I'm getting tired!" she told them. She bushed a lock of blonde hair out of her eyes, only for it to fall back into its original place. Her Sapphire blue eyes were half lidded, and she smirked at them, sending shivers up and down Hiei's spine.  
  
Hiei's blush became more noticeable as he felt his pants tighten slightly. Oh great, now she was arousing him. Not good. He wrapped his cloak around him and ignored the pressure he felt in his lower half. Wait a sec, weren't they both staying at Kurama's house tonight?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hehe I can't help my self, I had an urge to write this. Well, please review if you liked it. I already have the next chapter written, so if I get at least 7 reviews I'll updates soon!  
  
~fire goddess5 


	2. Damn Popsicles!

YAY! I GOT 4 MORE REVIEWS THEN I WAS EPEXTING! thanks a lot guys! I guess you all like this so far! Since you do, I'm going to update sooner than I was originally going to!

**Sora (from Kingdom Hearts):** GASP! She's going to UPDATE!

**Riku:** It's a miracle!

**Riku/Sora:** PRAISE THE LORD!!!

**Me:** Shut up guys or I won't update at all!

**Riku/Sora:** _((quiet))_

**Me**: yea I thought so....so, who wants to do the disclaimer!?!?

**Sora:** ME!! Fire goddess5 does NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho, or it's characters! But she does own Natalie and the plot! SO DON'T STEAL! pulls out a whip OR YOU SHALL SUFFER!

**Riku:** Ooh baby! YOU SEXY! voice from the talking pinky girl on that fuse commercial

**Me:** Hehehe I have way to much free time...

Demon Instincts

"Ah, Kurama why is it so hot in your house?!" Natalie whined, stepping into Kurama's sweltering household. "Well no wonder," she walked through the kitchen, "All your windows are shut!" She leaned over the sink and tried to pry the window open. She had to reach past a few bottles and vases, each containing some sort of plant and water, to actually get to it. And as she tried to pull the pane up, her elbow knocked over one of the bottles, and its contents spilled all over her front. She gasped and stepped back, trying to not step on broken glass.

"Oh no!" Kurama screeched, racing into the room. Natalie smiled as she saw how much Kurama cared for her, and was ready to tell him she was fine, and just needed a dry shirt.......but then he ran right by her and knelt on the floor, picking up the plant that used to occupy the now broken bottle. She sweat dropped, and prepared to lash out at him, but some one beat her to it. "Kurama! Your so pathetic! Weeping over a stupid plant!" Hiei scolded, eyebrows raised as he saw the former kitsune crying over his plant. He sighed, and tuned to Natalie. "You ok?"

Natalie was shocked. Was Hiei actually concerned about her? That's a first. "Yea...I'm ok...." Hiei checked her over just to make sure, and tried not to linger on her wet chest. "Hn. Good, now go change out of those wet clothes, I can see right through them." Natalie growled menacingly, and Hiei continued, "It's bad enough we're both staying in the same house, I don't want have to see you half naked in skimpy clothes."

"Well that hasn't stopped you from staring at me anyway." She tilted her head to the side and gave him a satisfied smirk. Hiei's face fell, and he turned from her, hiding his blush. Natalie grinned to her self and flitted up the stars, back in less than 5 seconds. She took a seat at the kitchen counter and watched Kurama clean up the broken glass.

When he was done he also took a seat at the counter, and fanned him self slightly. "Wow your right; it is hot in here! You guys want a popsicle?" Natalie stared at him confused, "What's a pop-si-cul?"

"Oh yea! You've never had one before! A popsicle is like sweet snow on a stick, but it's a little different." "Well if it's like sweet snow, then I say bring it on!" Natalie said smiling. Kurama returned the smile, and walked to his freezer. He pulled out a yellow box labeled 'popsicles' and took out three. "Ok so what flavor would you like Natalie; Cherry, grape, or orange?"

"Cherry!" she responded, and eagerly unwrapped her treat. "Grape..." Hiei muttered, and also opened his, and Kurama his orange. Natalie stared her popsicle for a while, wondering how to eat it. It was about 5 inches long, a cylinder like shape, and was on a stick. Using a spoon was out; this 'popsicle' wasn't as soft and creamy as sweet snow, it was firm......weird.....

She snuck a glance at Hiei, and saw that he was sucking on his, staring absently into space. Natalie shrugged and brought the ice pop to her lips. Slowly, her tongue darted out and licked the tip of it. Her grin broadened, and licked it again. It tasted great, a cool, refreshing cherry taste, the kind that made you want more and more of it. She let her tongue graze the red surface, and closed her eyes. She didn't realize it, but she let out a slight moan as she ate.

Kurama was trying not to laugh as he licked his own orange flavored one. _'She must really like it!'_ he thought. He looked over at Hiei, who was trying not to look at her, and he smiled. _'Seems Hiei's likes the way she likes it too!'_ He stood up and started to leave the room, and called over his shoulder "I'll be right back, don't have too much fun Natalie!" the blonde haired Youkai didn't understand what he meant, so she continued to eat her treat.

She swished her tongue up and down the ice pop, and Hiei's eyes widened when she took the whole thing into her mouth and started sucking. Up and down her mouth went, and Hiei gulped. Did she _know _what she was doing?! She was sexually abusing that Popsicle! That's what she was doing! But she looked so innocent at the same time....

Her wavy blonde hair was pulled back into a low pony tail, her red shirt had a big yellow star on it, her blue eyes were shining, she looked like a happy little kid! A happy little kid with a perfect body, blush tined cheeks, and rose red lips which he longed to taste.....

_ 'Woa, woa,_ woa__ _What am I thinking!? I want to...taste her? What's come over me? Every thing she does is affecting me in the worse way possible; she's making me want her. Yes, I do. She looks beautiful sitting there....I want her. I must have her for my self. Ahh, and it's all thanks to that damn popsicle!'_

Her ice pop was almost done now, and red residue lined her lips and chin. She smiled and him and placed the remaining stick on the table. With out thinking, seriously, no thinking was done at all before he did this, Hiei leaned across the table and touched his lips to hers. Natalie's eyes went wide but she didn't pull away, she was too shocked. Hiei's tongue slid over her bottom lip, and he pulled back, licking his upper lip as he went.

Natalie brought her hand to her face and gently touched where Hiei kissed her. The feeling of his lips still lingered there, sending shivers up and down her spine. That kiss was so unexpected.......why did he do it? Didn't Hiei hate her? And why did that feel so good..... _'Ack! I can't have enjoyed that! that was just plain wrong what he did, an invasion of my personal space! But I have to ask him why he did it......'_

"Hiei?" her voice was quiet, and she looked down at the table, hiding her blush. "Hn?" was his response.

She looked up and was met with two scarlet eyes staring directly at her. He had a frown on his face, but his eyes were soft as they locked with hers. Natalie felt her face burning under his stare and looked away, what was she supposed to ask him again?

_ 'Kami-sama, what the hell did I just do?'_ Hiei asked him self, not believing what he just did. "Hiei, why did you just-"

"C'mon Natalie, Hiei, I say it's time we went to sleep. It's past 11." Kurama's voice rang out from the living room. Natalie rose to her feet and flitted out of there as quick as she could, and left Hiei to his own thoughts.

**((TBC))**

Ahh, I didn't really like this chapter -- it sucked, but I really wanted to update! I think I'm loosing my writing touch......review if you liked, and hopefully my next chappie will be better!

fire goddess5


	3. Never Let Go

I NEED TO UPDATE SOMETHING!! *runs franticly around room, but then remembers that I should sit down so I can type* I haven't updated Sugar Crazed Sleepover in two months! But I need to update this one too.....and I think I wanna do this one first......so here you go! Hope it doesn't suck as much as I fear it will :(  
  
*Standard disclaimer applies!!!  
  
Demon Instincts  
  
"C'mon Natalie, Hiei, I say it's time we went to sleep. Its past 11" Kurama's voice rang out from the living room. Natalie rose to her feet and flitted out of there as quick as she could, and left Hiei to his own thoughts.  
  
The young Jaganshi ran his hand through his spiky black hair and sighed. 'What the hell was I thinking!?' his mind screamed. 'That was so uncalled for.....kissing her......if you can even call it a kiss that is.....' he crossed his arms, and rested his chin on the countertop. His tired ruby eyes were filled with regret as they slowly drifted closed.  
  
'Why would I even WANT to kiss someone like her? She is crude, stubborn, and has a horrible attitude......just like me......' his eyes snapped open. 'Just like....me? Is she like me?' thoughts of their first encounter came flooding back. How he saved her from dying. How he read her mind and saw how horrible her life was......how she was a paid assassin by that bastard Suzaku...how no one had every really cared about her till just recently....  
  
She WAS like him! So much like him! They were both fighters, and they both had lived through touch lives! They had no one. No family. Many enemies, and few who could be considered 'friends'. They shared a common bond; that's why he liked her! THAT'S why everything felt ok to him when she was around! That's why he was lusting after her....  
  
That must be it. What else could it be? This want of her....was lust. Craving for sexual pleasure with someone like you. Kurama tried to warn him about mating season, but he hadn't really cared, or listened to him. He thought he could surpass other demons, and ignore the need to love another.  
  
It was only lust.  
  
No one, not even Kurama, could deny that Natalie was a beautiful girl. Shoulder length wavy, golden hair, cerulean eyes, smooth tan skin....a lean body, thin waist, curved in all the right places. She was like an angel.......one sent from hell.  
  
He wasn't in love.  
  
It was completely normal to want someone attractive. But if he just 'wanted' her......then why was this faint aching in his heart....?  
  
From somewhere in the house he could hear two voices arguing faintly, so he decided to go stop the two Youkai before someone got hurt. As he walked up the stairs he saw that Natalie and Kurama were in the hall, about...pajamas? Kurama was in his own silk green night wear, and was holding out a magenta pair of pajama's to Natalie, who wouldn't take them.  
  
"But Natalie, why can't you just wear these!? Those black ones are Hiei's!" Kurama tried to ask calmly. "But I hate pink! I'm not gonna wear those!" was her stubborn reply, as she clutched the black garments to her.  
  
Kurama leaned against the wall behind him and slowly rubbed his temples. "Natalie sometimes you can be so childish! Those are Hiei's; if you wear them, what will he wear?!"  
  
Natalie shrugged, and crossed her arms. "I don't know, but I want these" Kurama was about to protest but Hiei stepped in and stopped them. "Forget is Kurama, I Don't care"  
  
He looked over his shoulder and gave her a teasing smirk. "She's worn them before, so they already stink with her scent. She can HAVE them now' I don't want them back"  
  
Natalie scowled and blushed furiously. "What ever, good night KURAMA." And with that said, she turned to walk into Kurama's room, and slowly shut the door behind her. But not before she winked at Hiei and sent him a telepathic message saying 'you look better in pink anyway'  
  
It was Hiei's turn to blush, and he chuckled slightly. Kurama cleared his throat, getting the others attention. "What was THAT all about?"  
  
Hiei decided to ignore him, and flitted out f the house, and into the tree out side of Kurama's room. This was his usual sleeping spot, so why should he stop now? Even if it was Natalie in the room tonight....getting undressed.....right in front of him.....  
  
Hiei tried to look away, but turned back when he saw that she was fully clothed again. His black pants were baggy on her slim hips, and she had to keep pulling them up. She released her hair from her ponytail, and shook her head lightly. Curiously, she looked around the room, picking up objects as she went. She stopped when she was in front on what Kurama called his 'stereo', and stared at it in wonder. Hesitantly, she reached out and pressed the large button right in the center, labeled play.  
  
Instantly a sweet melody began to play. And Natalie let a smile grace her face. She turned the volume on low, and listened to the words.  
  
'I can't understand it,  
  
The search for an answer is met with a darker day  
  
And we've been handed these moments forever  
  
But I'm reassured theirs another way'  
  
Natalie closed her eyes and breathed, deeply, loving the way the words seemed to float out with so much emotion. The way this ningens voice was so deep, yet high, and made the song come alive in her ears.  
  
'You don't have to close your eyes  
  
There is room for love again  
  
Ease the pain to realize all that love can be  
  
Forced apart by time and sand  
  
Take a step and take my hand  
  
And don't let it go  
  
Never let go.....'  
  
Natalie didn't realize it, but she started to sway to the beat, dancing slowly along with the song. Her eyes were closed, as she danced with her imaginary partner, humming along with the song.  
  
'Broken, once connected  
  
We were so strong and so blessed in a simple way  
  
So don't let me go alone'  
  
Arms swaying, hair flying behind her, she turned gracefully, spinning on foot. Slowly, her feet left the ground, and she was floating in mid air. A foot above the floor, she continued to dance, flying through the air like an angel with out wings.  
  
Hiei gaped at her through the open window, amazed by her grace. She twirled and she curtsied, singing along quietly. Her voice was amazing. It....it faintly reminded Hiei of a bird singing, sweet, quiet, but load at the same time. Oh, it was a beautiful sound; one he could listen to for hours.  
  
'Turn your head up to the sky  
  
Nothing down but below mw  
  
Face the truth to realize all that we could be  
  
Torn apart by rage and fear  
  
Hold onto what brought you here  
  
Don't let it go  
  
Never let it go....'  
  
The song ended slowly, and was over by time Natalie landed back on the ground. A dreamy smile still on her flushed face, she made her way over to Kurama's bed and lay down. Snuggling into its warmth, Hiei could hear her mutter something.  
  
"Mmm...Hiei's pajama's smell spicy...faintly of burning wood, sweat......and cinnamon....I like it..."  
  
Hiei blushed in the darkness, unseen by anyone, and leaned closer to the window, trying to hear her better.  
  
The young Youkai yawned, and with her last speaking breath, she whispered 'I'll never let Hiei go....." 


End file.
